


Ho-Lee WHAT??

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2013:</p>
<p>These two have been VERY busy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho-Lee WHAT??

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of nonsense to keep my hand in while I'm working on Oasis. Part one is nearly done. And it seems my once one-parter will now be THREE parts! The creepiness just won't stop sneaking in. *Sigh*

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/8D_GH_Grace%20is%20pregnant_zpsiw8bd4w6.jpg.html)


End file.
